<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the nester (request) by redbirb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692740">the nester (request)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb'>redbirb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nesting, Omega!Jason Todd, Omega!Tim Drake, Omega/Omega, Scenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s far from perfect, but Tim has learned to appreciate the small things : stolen kisses in the hallway, long nights on patrol huddled together on rooftops, getting lunch together during the day inbetween board meetings at WE. It’s sweet, natural, and Tim loves it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the nester (request)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was request I got on tumblr from an anon : "<i>Never before had I thought of two omegas (or alphas) together so... thank you for introducing me to that beautiful world. And could I please request an omega/omega jaytim fic with them nesting at the same time? or maybe helping the other with his nest?</i>"</p><p>This was a cute request! I'm happy to expand on Omega/Omega relationship dynamics, it's very underappreciated. Sorry for getting to this late!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim’s been working a lot with learning to be comfortable with himself. Part of that is accepting his omega instincts, allowing himself to be vulnerable around the other Bats. He’s gone back to scenting with Dick on occasion, Alfred taking over for his diet, not cringing every time he gets a whiff of his own scent. Damian gives him a wide space to himself, less bickering, offering assistance on cases when he can. Accepting Bruce’s protectiveness had been more of a struggle, but Cass and Duke made it bearable like they did with everything else.</p><p>	It’s… peaceful, something he never thought he would be able to say.</p><p>	All that was left was to navigate his relationship with Jason.</p><p>	After both their secrets were out, it had put some things in perspective, a truce had formed without either having to say a word. Somehow a bridge had been rebuilt and Jason came to stay at the Manor more often than not, taking up his old room again, moving personal items in, eating meals with everyone else, joking and bickering good-naturedly.</p><p>	It’s far from perfect, but Tim has learned to appreciate the small things : stolen kisses in the hallway, long nights on patrol huddled together on rooftops, getting lunch together during the day inbetween board meetings at WE. It’s sweet, natural, and Tim loves it.</p><p>	“What ya doin’?”</p><p>	Tim looks up from throwing piles of scented clothes onto his bed to see Jason peeking into his room curiously. He smiles,” I’m remaking my nest. You got anything you can spare?”</p><p>	Pursed lips meet his question and for a second Tim thinks he’s overstepped. Jason looks sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck. “What would be good enough?”</p><p>	“Well, a shirt would be nice. A sweater or hoodie,” suggested casually.</p><p>	Jason nods, glancing at the half-made nest before walking off. Tim tries not to think too hard about it, but something in the way Jason had looked felt wrong, concerning. Asking about it felt like he was prying and the last thing he wanted was to break the peace.</p><p>	Tim finds a red hoodie at the foot of his bed an hour later after coming back from the bathroom. His heart flutters when he smells it, Jason’s omega scent strong and thick and it gets added to the nest right next to his favorite pillow.</p><p>	It’s only days later that Tim’s curiosity gets the better of him, passing by Jason’s room one morning where the door is ajar the tiniest bit, enough for Tim to peek through. He sees a neat bedroom, fingertips tapping the door frame to open it a little more, stepping inside to get a closer look. Everything is tidy, a small stack of papers on a desk, bed made, but Tim can’t help noticing there is no nest.</p><p>	<i>Oh</i>, he thinks, and everything makes sense.</p><p>	So the next night he invites Jason to his room, something neither have done before now. As surprised as Jason is, he doesn’t decline, cautiously walking into Tim’s room, hesitates before sitting on the very edge of the bed.</p><p>	Tim smiles. He doesn’t want to push, but he knows he has to ask. “Do you want to cuddle in the nest?”</p><p>	A wide-eyed stare, licking of lips, a spike in omega scent that says <i>Can I?</i></p><p>	Taking initiative, Tim crawls onto the bed and moves the blankets and a few of the clothes, making room for two. He sits and offers a hand, leaking comforting pheromones he hopes welcomes Jason further into his space. It takes a long minute for the other man to move, oh so carefully fitting into the space next to Tim, glancing at all the things accumulated around him.</p><p>	“Where’s the hoodie I gave ya?”</p><p>	“Over here,” Tim points to his right,” I like to keep it next to me.”</p><p>	Jason flushes, smoothing a hand over one of Bruce’s sweaters. He seems to pout then, looking sad. “This feels kinda nice.”</p><p>	That makes Tim smile, he’s proud of his little nest, happy to share. With a tilt of his head he asks,” Do you not like nesting?”</p><p>	“I… don’t know how.”</p><p>	The admittance is a low whisper and Tim can feel his heart breaking. He had a hard time accepting his dynamic, but he was never denied or begrudged by his parents for it, hidden from the public and free to be himself in private. Jason had it harder, that much was clear, and perhaps one day he would trust Tim to know those stories, however bitter and painful they may be.</p><p>	Tim takes the opportunity to place a hand over Jason’s on the bed, lacing their fingers. A purr bubbles up from his chest, affection and comfort washing over them both. “I could teach you,” he offers, daring to lean his shoulder against Jason’s,” if you want.”</p><p>	A moment of silence, basking in each other’s scents, and then,” I’d like that.”</p><p>	The next week Tim has to nudge Jason into asking for things, smiling behind him as Alfred hands over a scarf, Dick excitedly giving shirts and an extra scented blanket, a stuffed animal from Cass, and Bruce’s delighted eyes dancing as he chooses a few turtlenecks. As awkward as he started, Jason finds himself enjoying the process of moving things on the bed, stuffing the collection into what resembled a nest. Tim offers advice and is more than happy when Jason pulls him into it hours later.</p><p>	He gets a big ol’ kiss for his trouble.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you've made it this far, thanks for reading! :) I'm currently working through old requests over on my <a href="https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>. Follow me for sneak peaks to chapters and other writing stuff. Feel free to ask me questions or tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>